Deadpool Sex FanFic
by BlueBerry892
Summary: A story about Wade Wilson and you (the reader). This is a story I refer to girls. It is written in the perspective of a young woman (you).
1. Chapter 1

Wade opens the door, it hits the wall with a loud bang. His suit torn and dirty after a long day who knows what. He walks toward you and sl. You and Wade had gotten together 2 years ago after Vanessa disappeared. He jumps onto the bed next to you. You lean over and set your head on his chest. Even in his suit he was still as sexy as ever. He grabs your ass in his hand and pulls you on top of him. You reach up and pull his mask off and throw it across the room you stare lovingly, wanting him more than ever. Tonight was your 2nd year anniversary, and he had promised it would be special.

"Hello." He said looking into your eyes. You grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him into a passionate kiss. You gently pull away, and take a breath.

"Hi, Mr. Pool." You said. He ripped your shirt off and pulled you back into a kiss. He started to un clasp your bra. You reached your hand under his back and pulled off the top of his suit.

We must stop here for some big news. Wade had found a secret cure for his "butterface" and it worked he was back to himself. And he was even sexier than ever. Ok back to the story.

He caught your bra just as it fell off and threw it off the bed. He pulled you down onto him and pulled off your underwear (the special pair you bought just for tonight). You looked at him with a smirk on your face. He looks at you smirking back and pulls the rest of his suit off. You feel his body tense under you. He pushes you back onto his hips. You moves your hips back and slide his dick into you pussy. He lets out a small sigh as he reaches up and pulls you into a kiss. You grab his back as he moves in and out. You let out a moan and look down at him and kiss madly. He grabs your back and turns you over onto your back. He caresses your boobs, you grab his face and lean to kiss him. He picks you up by your ass and carries you over to the other side of the room and pushes you up against the wall. He starts kissing your neck, you lean your head back as you moan.

"Say my name" Wade says taking a break from kissing to look deep into your eyes.

You lean into him and whisper into his ear "Wade..." He starts to kiss you again. "Wade…stop I need to tell you something" Wade stops and looks at you questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. You pushed away from him and went over to the bed and sat down. He followed you and laid down next to you. He propped his head up on his elbow and looked at you. You laid down next to him and wrapped your arms around him.

You looked at him and smiled and said "I'm pregnant!" He looked at you surprised, still taking in the information. He looked back at you and smiled pulling you back into a kiss. He laughed and said "Then we'll be careful." you laughed and you looked at him. He grabbed your hips and pulled you on top of him. He pushed you down onto his dick. He moved you up and down his hands on your hips. (Skipping ahead a little…)

Wade kissed your neck, he slowly moved down toward your breasts his tongue caressed your nipple as his hand massaged your other boob. He looked up at you, your head leaned back against the wall. Your hands gripped the bed sheet. Wade moved down and moved to your clit. He gently licked it up and down. He pushed his tongue down and into your vagina and hit that spot. You let out a small scream and grab the frame of the bed as he lifts his head and comes up close to your face and pushes his penis let's just say… Wade Jr or Little Wade. And he leans against you and kisses you as you moan... TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The continued story of Wade and You

You can be whoever you wish

Your phone vibrates on the table next to you. You lean over and check who texted. Your heart races, but it's not from who you expected.

-Hazel- Hey wyd

You reach over and grab your phone. You text her back.

-You- Nothing much just waiting to hear from him

A moment of pause as you think about him, your heart beats out of your chest just at the thought of him.

-Hazel- Oh sorry bout that again...

-You- It's ok I just miss him a lot

You look over to the empty bed wishes he was there with you. You snap yourself out of it. You try to remind yourself that this is his business and he'll be back soon. Your phone buzzes again and you look over hoping for it to be him.

-Unknown- Merry Christmas

Your face lights up, you flop back onto the bed. You smile, your face burning up. You rush to open your phone to text back. You pause and wait trying not to be desperate.

-You- Is Santa coming to town

-Unknown- Hell yea

You smile harder than ever before. You stand up and walk over to the large window overlooking the large city, and close the shades. You walk over to the closet and pull out the thong you bought a couple weeks ago waiting for this night to come. You reach behind your back under your shirt and unclasp your bra and throw it across the room. You fall back onto the bed and cover yourself with the sheets as you change your panties and toss the old ones in the trash.

-You fall asleep after a couple hours of waiting-

He walks into the door and quietly shuts the door behind him. He slips off his mask and tosses it aside and takes off the skin tight spandex suit. He walks over to the bed and looks at you sleeping there peacefully and slips into bed next to you, stroking your hair. He reaches around your waist and pulls you into him. You wake up and slowly turn your head to see his face. He smirks and kisses your neck. You smile and reach your hand to his head and hold him. He whispers in your ear.

-Wade- Did you miss me

-You- Not at all (You say jokingly)

He moves his hand down your stomach onto your thigh and moves to your inner thigh. You grab his hand and pull them off of you. You get up and kneel on you the bed and look at him. His face turns sad, like a puppy waiting for a treat. You smile at him and slowly pull up your shirt. You roll out of bed and walk over to the door and turn the lock with a loud click. You keep your eyes on him lying there and stick your hand to the side and flip off the lights. You move back over toward the bed but stop and bend down with your back facing him and plug in cheesy Christmas lights. He smiles looking not at the lights but at the black lace thong and the bra thrown next to you.

-Wade- Why don't you come back over here little girl and come see Santa

You smile, your back still to him. You turn around and slowly walk back over to him. He stands up and grabs you around the waist and pulls you up into him. He reaches down and picks you up.

-Wade- Your so short

He says as he kisses you, your arms wrapped around his neck, your legs around his waist. He moves his hands towards your butt and slowly starts to work the black thong down your legs. He spins around facing the bed and pushes you down onto your back, continuing to pull down the thong. You reach your hands down his body and fast and quickly pull down his boxers. He leans down closer to your body, his body heat runs through your body. You feel his hand reach around your neck and pull you up to him. He flips you over, so you are now on top of him, your continue kissing him. He moves his head to your neck and starts kissing down your neck. You tilt your head to the side and sit on his lap and he leans up to you. You wrap your arms around his neck. He grabs your ass and pushes you farther back onto his dick. He slides in you and you rock your hips in a small circle on his pelvis. You let out a small sigh and he grabs your hair and pulls it away from your face. You lift your body up onto you knees and slowly move up and down on his dick. You lean your head back and sigh. He leans back onto the bed and puts his hands on your hips.

-If you want more wait for the next chapter-


End file.
